


Returning an Angel's Wings

by QueenLunaSelene



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Death, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenLunaSelene/pseuds/QueenLunaSelene
Summary: Completely 100% AU/ Non-CannonSeiya/Usagi. After a volatile split from her fiancee, Chiba Mamoru, Usagi decided to leave EVERYTHING behind and start a new life in America. Too bad Mamoru won't let her.Absolutely NOT for Mamoru/Usagi fans.
Relationships: Aino Minako/Yaten Kou, Furuhata Motoki/Kino Makoto, Mizuno Ami/Taiki Kou, Seiya Kou/Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Escape to Chicago

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger/Content Warning:
> 
> This chapter contains depictions of domestic, emotional, and physical abuse. There is also mention of rape. If this is something that you may find upsetting, I strongly suggest you skip this chapter and go to Chapter 2. There will be a summary at the beginning.

Her body hurt...

She was in shock. Slowly and very shakily she pulled one of the disturbed and bloody bedsheets covering her nude body as tears silently continued running down her cheeks. "Why" she murmured softly. He knew she wanted to wait until after they were married but she had no idea what she said to set him off and rape her.

Slowly Usagi sat up on the bed wincing at the severe pain between her legs and looked around the bedroom as she started to remember what triggered Mamoru's rage towards her.

Flashback:  
 _Usagi danced happily around the apartment as she held up the letter she had been waiting for. She read the letter once again smiling then looked at the contents of the package."You're in a good mood" Mamoru came in the apartment already frowning as he did not smell dinner._  
  
 _"Yeah. The manga I submitted has made it to the final stage of the competition and Moriboshi-sama wants me to come in for an interview so he can see my art. If he likes it, I could become his new protege!"_  
  
 _A deep frown touched his lips as he watched her jumping around and he grabbed her pigtail pulling her against his body snatching the letter. "You have more important things than to draw those stupid comics," He said tearing the letter into shreds in from of her._  
  
 _Shocked and hurt that he would deny her dream, she slapped him. "What the hell is your problem! Am I not allowed to live my dream as well?" She snapped._  
  
 _Mamoru frowned, her eyes narrowed dangerously as he grabbed her by her arm and returned the slap with a vicious punch to her jaw leaving a bruise on her delicate face._  
  
 _"What the hell Mamoru!" She gasped gingerly touching the swollen cheek. "What is your fucking problem!"_  
  
 _"You are. You sit around here doing these stupid drawings, barely taking care of me and my needs..." he snapped angrily, his eyes held an unbridled storm._  
  
 _"Mamo-chan, I told you I wanted to wait until after we were married to do any of that!"Usagi pleaded as she took a step back away from him._  
  
 _Mamoru growled and grabbed her by her neck pushing her against the wall. "Bullshit. You've probably been out there fucking other guys then coming back here playing that damn innocent virgin card. He dragged her to the bedroom and threw her on the bed._  
  
 _For the next couple of hours, he brutally assaulted her body physically and sexually stealing away her purity. When he finished, he got up and smirked admiring his handy work watching Usagi just lay there._ _"Why?" she softly sobbed out, her eyes once a brilliant blue was now puffy red and vacant._ _He ignored her and glanced around the room finding the sketchbook with the new drawings she was working on for her portfolio and proceeded to rip them to shreds before he got dressed and left the apartment._  
End flashback  
  
Slowly she got up from the bed wincing. She looked around at the destruction in the room as more tears filled her eyes. Her dreams had been shattered. Everything she had hoped for her future gone. Usagi's gaze then drifted to the mirror. She let go of the sheet letting the cotton fabric pool at her feet. From head to toe, she assessed all he had done to her as she fought back a fresh round of tears. His rough handling clearly showed over her body as well as the loss of her virtue on her thighs. Unable to look at herself anymore, she quickly went into the bathroom and scrubbed herself upset she let it happen, let him rape her. After she finished in the shower she threw on some clothes and fished out a brown manila envelope her father had given to her. Her family knew that there wasn't something right about her relationship lately and out of concern, they bought her an open airline ticket to Chicago so she could go stay with her cousin. After a quick call for a cab, Usagi grabbed her large pink duffel bag and started shoving clothes in it. As she packed, she heard the phone ring. Cautiously she answered it relaxing a little hearing her best friend, Rei.  
  
"Hey, Usagi-chan. What's going on? I just got an angry call from Mamoru accusing you of cheating on him. What's this all about?" she asked, her voice heavy with worry and disbelief as to what her brother had told her.  
  
"You know I have been trying to get that apprenticeship with Moriboshi Keigo seeing as I have been an admirer of his work since junior high, right?" she asked as she continued her frantic packing.  
  
Rei nodded then remembered she was on the phone. "Yes, I remember. I also remember how excited you were when you passed the first two tiers of the judging process."  
  
Usagi glanced at her destroyed art on the floor and choked back a sob. "I made it to the final tier where I would have been able to interview with Moriboshi-sama, but Mamoru in his twisted mind thought I was lying and destroyed my artwork." she choked back a sob.  
  
"Oh no." Rei gasped at the thought of Usagi's artwork being destroyed. "Usagi, are YOU okay though?"  
  
Usagi unable to hold back anymore, broke down crying telling her what else he did to her. "...I don't care anymore Rei. He's changed for the worse and I refuse to be chained down to an abusive asshole who refuses to let me fulfill my dreams while he lives his." Usagi snapped through choked tears as she hastily packed glancing at the remnants of her destroyed sketchbook on the floor.  
  
"Aren't you being a little hasty?" Rei asked regretting the question as soon as she asked it. "What about your family?" she quickly added.  
  
"Who do you think bought me the one-way ticket to get away from Mamoru?" she spat his name like it was venom. "I wish I had listened when he told me his concerns," she said a little softer.  
  
"Your dad agreed to let you leave the country?" Rei asked shocked as she stopped what she was doing.  
  
"Yeah. He even talked to my cousin and he said that I could stay with him and his girlfriend until I can get on my feet over there on my own." Usagi finished stuffing clothes into a large duffel bag then grabbed a large pink messenger bag with a bunny patch on it and grabbed what was left of her drawing supplies. As she was stuffing her notebook computer and tablet in the bag, she paused. "Rei, I Need you to promise me one thing. I know you are Mamoru's sister and all, but..."  
  
"I won't tell him where you went Usagi-chan" Rei laughed a soft sad laugh.  
  
"Thank you Rei," She said softly. "Listen, I don't have much time left before Mamoru gets home. "I'll contact you when I get settled in at Motoki's place," Usagi said as she finished her hasty packing.  
  
"Take care Usagi. I'm going to miss you" Rei said before hanging up the phone.  
  
"You too Rei," she said softly before ending the call. Usagi looked around and made sure she had everything that was important that she would need. Once again, she was startled from her thoughts when the doorman called up to their apartment to let her know her cab had arrived. Quickly grabbing, her purse, messenger bag, and duffel bag, she scooped up her passport and airline ticket. Before she left the apartment for the last time ever, Usagi looked at her left hand and then removed the diamond and platinum engagement ring and dropped it on her desk, and then left the apartment never to return.  
  
Her timing as she left couldn't have been better because as soon as she stepped on one elevator to go down, Mamoru stepped off a different elevator. "Usagi!" He yelled as he entered the empty apartment. "Usagi where the hell are you!" He demanded walking into their bedroom and saw clothes scattered all over. Taking a better look, he saw that her computer no longer was on her desk nor were any of her drawing supplies. The platinum and diamond engagement ring he gave her on her eighteenth birthday only remained. Quickly he ran out of the apartment opting to take the stairs and ran all the way back to the lobby just in time to see Usagi get into a cab. "Usagi! Get back here!" He yelled as he ran out of the lobby towards the cab.  
  
Frightened, Usagi quickly just stuffed her bags in back with her and slammed the door shut before Mamoru could get a hold of her to pull her out of the cab. "Please!! Just drive... Quickly NOW!" she said panicked tossing some money over the seat to the driver.  
  
"Where to?" the driver said as he sped off away from the building.  
  
"Narita Airport, International terminal" Usagi frantically replied.  
  
Quickly Mamoru hailed a cab and demanded he follows the other one trailing it all the way to the airport.  
  
Usagi sighed relaxing in the cab as she fished out her phone from her messenger bag and failed to notice that they were being followed, however, the driver realized that he had someone on his tail and cleared his throat. "Excuse me miss, but by the appearance of things, you're on the run from someone?" he spoke up.  
She looked up from what she was doing regarding the driver through the mirror with a slight nod. "I'm on the run from my fiancee...well Ex fiancee."  
  
"The young man who was trying to pull you from my cab?" The driver asked as he occasionally glanced at Usagi through the rearview mirror. He didn't want to cause her to panic again as he saw she was now trying to hide some of the more visible bruising around her neck and on her face with makeup. The driver decided to take a more evasive route eventually losing the other cab without delaying their arrival to the airport. Upon their arrival, the driver helped Usagi with her duffel bag handing it back to her once she was out of the cab.   
  
Usagi reached into her purse getting her wallet to tip the driver whom she already paid, but he held up his hand and smiled a kind fatherly smile. "That's not necessary miss. Knowing you are getting yourself someplace safe is tip enough for me."  
  
She looked at the driver shocked but then smiled softly as she grabbed her messenger bag and purse. "Thank you, sir" Usagi put the money in his hand then headed inside just barely making it on time for her flight.  
  
===  
  
A little over 14 hours later:  
"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, We are on our final approach and the captain has turned on the fasten seat belts sign..." The flight attendant announced over the P.A. System. Usagi stretched as she glanced out the window at the sprawling metropolis letting the blonde know the aircraft was on its final approach and about to land.  
  
"Excuse me miss, but you'll need to put your computer away and secure your tray table. We are landing in a few minutes. " A flight attendant smiled kindly in Japanese thinking Usagi didn't hear the announcement.  
  
"Oh, thank you," Usagi said with her best English smiling as she complied putting away her laptop and quickly slid the bag under the seat.  
  
Motoki stood by the arrivals board just outside of the security area waiting for the arrival of his cousin. He looked once again at the arrival board looking at flight information Usagi managed to text him about her flight and smiled as it still said it was on time. He glanced at his watch and saw that her flight not only should have arrived by now but she should be heading his way. His smile grew as he spotted a sloppy yet very familiar set of hair buns floating through the crowd of travelers heading towards the baggage claim. "Oi Usagi-chan!" he called out over the crowd to get her attention. "Usagi-chan, Over here!" Motoki waved with a giant smile on his face.  
  
Usagi heard someone calling her, but she couldn't see past the forest of people in the bustling terminal. "Motoki-kun?" she called out.  
"Hai. Over here!"Motoki called out as he held up a colorful sign with Usagi's name and a cute bunny drawn on it.  
  
For the first time since her frantic escape, Usagi genuinely smiled and giggled as she ran towards her cousin and hugged him. "It's so good to see you again Motoki-kun!" she exclaimed happily.  
  
"So Uncle Kenji said you wanted a change of pace?" he asked as he took her hand leading her down to the baggage claim. The truth was Usagi's father didn't tell him much of his fears, he just asked if Usagi ever reached out, to help her.  
  
Usagi's smile quickly faded as she walked with her cousin. "I left Mamoru." she said with a rather blunt tone.  
  
Motoki looked at his cousin shocked. "But Why? Mako-Chan and I were looking forward to coming back for your wedding."  
  
A pained expression crossed her face as she recalled the months of abuse. "He changed for the worse Motoki." her eyes began to water as she self consciously wrapped her arms around herself. "Ever since he finished medical school and started his internship he changed for the worse"  
Not liking to see his cousin in tears, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder as they walked holding her close. "Dad didn't tell you he had been beating me," she said more than asked.  
  
Motoki faltered slightly almost tripping over his own feet at the shocking revelation. "No, he didn't tell me that!" he replied.  
  
"Dad thought it would be best for my safety if I came to stay with you and at first I wasn't going to use the ticket he bought for me but then..." she caught herself before telling him about the rape. "...He destroyed my work I was doing for my portfolio"  
  
Motoki sighed softly as he could tell his cousin was hiding something else but he wasn't going to pressure her for the truth. "Well Mako-chan and I are glad to have you stay with us Usagi-chan." he smiled giving her a hug. "Now where's that smile you greeted me with?"  
  
Feeling safe, Usagi looked up at her cousin and smiled.


	2. Always Something to Remind Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No escape is ever simple and clean...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm an idiot. I completely forgot to add the summary for those who skipped chapter 1.
> 
> After an argument with her now ex-fiancee, Usagi refuses to be a victim of Mamoru's manipulation and abuse after he brutally assaulted her. When Mamoru left their apartment for a while, Usagi quickly packed a couple of bags and made a daring escape fleeing to America to stay with his cousin for a while.

It had been a little over a month and a half since Usagi moved in with her cousin, Motoki Furuhata, and his girlfriend, Makoto Kino, and began to rebuild her life. With both Motoki and Makoto's help, Usagi was able to find a job. A couple actually seeing as she worked in the cafe owned and operated by the couple as well as working as a freelance artist. Several times she had considered going out and finding a place of her own since she didn't feel right staying rent-free with them, but they wouldn't hear of taking money from Usagi.

Makoto yawned and stretched as she got out of bed to go start the coffee maker before getting her morning shower when she realized that Usagi's alarm was still blaring. She had noticed lately that Usagi had not been looking or feeling well lately and she was concerned for the eighteen-year-old blonde who had become almost like her sister in the short time she had been there.

"Usagi-chan?" she called out softly as she entered Usagi's room. Her concern rose as she entered the room not receiving an answer from the blonde. "Usagi-chan, it's time to get up" Makoto gently shook her shoulders.

Usagi sluggishly opened her eyes and looked up at Makoto. "Five more minutes, Mako-chan..." Usagi groaned softly as she looked at the brunet through heavily lidded eyes.

"Usagi. What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I haven't been feeling well for the past week" Usagi groaned out but then a sudden heavy wave of nausea hit her and she bolted out of the bed to the bathroom closing the door behind her.

Motoki, who was startled awake by the sound of the slamming door got up out of bed and headed to Usagi's room and saw his girlfriend sitting on the edge of Usagi's bed. "What's going on Mako-chan? Is Usagi okay?"

Makoto shook her head concerned as she looked up at Motoki. "She's not feeling well. Honestly, she's been sick all week."

Motoki looked at the door concerned for his cousin and recalled the conversation they had in the car when they were on their way home and frowned slightly. "Mako-chan, do you think you could take Usagi-chan to the clinic and then out for a girls day and talk to her?"

"Sure honey, that's no problem," she said while looking at Motoki.

Usagi sat on the floor of the bathroom leaning against the wall crying softly. After she managed to calm her stomach, Usagi retrieved a home pregnancy test she purchased when her period was late two weeks ago. She honestly had been afraid to use it fearing the answers but her sudden onset nausea, fatigue, and moodiness for the past week drove her fears up and she needed to know.

Shakily, she stood up and looked at the test sitting on the edge of the sink and felt more tears stinging her eyes as she saw it was positive. Her whole body shook as she softly cried to herself and cleaned up the bathroom throwing away the test. A part of her knew but wanted to deny it strongly but now she couldn't any longer...she's pregnant.

"What am I going to do?" she sobbed softly as she rested a hand on her abdomen. "Why did you do this to me Mamoru?" she hugged her knees to her chest and rested her forehead on her knees crying softly in the bathroom.

"Usagi? Why don't you go on and get dressed, I'll take you out and show you around downtown since I haven't had the chance to" Makoto called through the door.

"Hai" Usagi managed to call back keeping her voice even. "Um Mako-chan, do you think we can make one other stop before we go downtown?"

"Sure." Makoto mentally sighed with relief that Usagi accepted her invitation. "I'm going to get ready, I think Motoki is making breakfast so come on to the kitchen when you're ready," She said before leaving the young blonde on her own.

...o...

After a good breakfast, the tall brunette and shorter blonde left out of the house. Usagi looked at Makoto a little perplexed as they started walking up the street instead of into the garage to Makoto's Volkswagen Beetle. "Um, I thought we were going downtown today?" Usagi asked.

Makoto smiled in return. "We are, but it's easier to use public transportation. Parking downtown is a pain in the ass and very expensive to boot. Besides, it's a really nice day out."

“Yeah, it is a really nice day,” the blonde laughed softly as they turned onto the main street heading towards the El station a couple of blocks away from the house. As they walked, Usagi for the first time noticed the area was rather diverse in culture as she noticed the many different people around. Makoto noticed Usagi's expression and continued smiling. "It's much different from Japan but trust me, the people are very very friendly here."

"Ah Good morning Miss Makoto. Not working at the cafe today?" A thick Caribbean accent called from one of the storefront shops.

Makoto smiled brightly at the source of the voice and waved. "No not today, Mrs. Baxter. I'm showing Motoki's cousin around today."

Usagi gaze followed the direction Makoto was looking and saw a short and rather round brown-skinned woman dressed in a festively colored sundress with a matching headband holding her shoulder-length deep brown hair out of her face. The woman smiled at Usagi and waved. "Good Morning, Miss. My name is Irene" the woman introduced herself to Usagi.

"It is nice to meet you, Irene, my name is Usagi" she replied to the woman with her best English.

"A pleasure to meet you. Come around any time" Irene smiled but then looked back inside her own shop hearing the loud banter of her husband and nephews as they prepared for the day. "I have to get going, but you two have a good day"

"Thanks, and you too," both girls said at the same time then continued on their way.

As the two continued walking, Usagi nervously looked at her hands. "Um, Makoto, before you show me around...is it possible you can take me to the nearest clinic?"

Makoto's expression became serious for a second but she maintained a small smile as she nodded.

…

After they finished up at the clinic, the two boarded the El and headed downtown. As they sat on the train carrying on a conversation, Usagi noticed a rather tall young man with long dark hair standing by the doors of the train car. A light blush touched her cheeks as she noticed he was looking in her direction but couldn't tell if he was looking at _**HER**_ because of his dark shades keeping her from seeing his eyes.

The tall brunette also noticed the mysterious young man looking in their direction and playfully teased her companion. "Hm, Usagi-chan, I think you have an admirer."

"He's not looking at me" Usagi blushed a little deeper as she once again glanced at him taking in more details. He was dressed very casually in just a t-shirt with a pair of blue jeans. She also noticed he was carrying around a bookbag and guitar case. Her blush deepened another shade when she saw him looking at her over the rim of her sunglasses and wink the most intense pair of midnight blue eyes at her.

Usagi was about to wave to him when suddenly her cellphone rang. At first, she was just going to ignore it, but she looked at the caller id and saw it was the clinic and answered the phone.

"Hello, this is Dr. Westing from the Oakwood Street Clinic. May I speak with Miss Tsukino please?" The female doctor spoke pleasantly over the phone.

"This is her," Usagi replied talking softly still looking at the strange young man.

"Well I have the results of your tests and it is confirmed. You are pregnant. I would like for you to come in next week and we can discuss prenatal care." the doctor replied.

Suddenly Usagi felt as if she had been dropped in the ocean during a raging tempest. She tried her best to keep a neutral expression on her face as all the color drained from her cheeks and she tore her gaze away from the mysterious young man. "T-thank you. " she said and then ended the call. "Trust me Mako-chan he wouldn't be interested in me at all," Usagi sighed softly.

"Why? What's wrong Usagi?" Makoto asked concerned by the sudden shift in her companion's mood.

Usagi sighed softly and shook her head. "I'll tell you when we go to lunch"

The young man continued watching Usagi hearing her conversation and approached them. "Who says I wouldn't be interested in you, Odango?" he smirked leaning against the handrail next to the girls. "I think you're kind of cute, give me a call," He handed Usagi his calling card. "I hope to hear from you soon," he said as he hopped off the train when his stop came up.

Usagi looked at the card reading it softly. "Seiya Kou. Musician extraordinaire."

"So are you going to call him?" Makoto asked.

"No" Usagi was going to tear up the card, but instead just dropped it in her purse. She could tell Makoto was about to ask why again but she beat her to it. "No man is going to want a girl who is pregnant by another man" she whispered softly.

Makoto looked at Usagi shocked. "Is it your ex-fiance's?" she asked softly. "If so, I thought you told Motoki you were waiting till you two got married before doing anything like that?"

Once again, Usagi felt as if her world was collapsing once again. Her body shook as she softly choked back a sob. Unable to hold back anymore, she quietly told Makoto everything that happened to her the day she fled from her home. "...Please, don't tell Motoki," she begged, her hands trembling.

"I won't tell, but you do need to talk to someone," Makoto said as she wrapped an arm around the crying blonde.

…

Mamoru was a walking ball of pent up rage. Since she left, he had been looking for his fiancee who ran away. "It's just so strange Rei. I don't know why my Usa-ko would run away from me like that without leaving a note"

Rei cast her brother a dirty look and slammed her teacup down on the table nearly shattering it and the saucer. "Oh Please Mamoru, you're so full of shit your eyes are brown and I can smell it on your breath." For more than a month she had to listen to him play the victim gaining pity and support from the rest of their family to the point that even had their parents convinced that Usagi was a whore who ran off with another lover.

"You know Mamoru, I am so sick of your Bullshit!" Rei finally snapped looking dead at her brother. "YOU drove Usagi away with your abusive treatment!"

"Rei, please..." her mother spoke up as she glanced around seeing a couple of the household servants watching. "Lower your voice."

"Oh mother shut up! You've been eating up Mamoru's bullshit for so long that you turned a blind eye to the fact that he had been abusive to Usagi. It's HIS own fault she left him. She has been nothing but faithful to his conniving ass and he shattered her dreams because he was insecure.."

"Rei wait slow down," Mitsuko, Mamoru and Rei's mother looked at her Daughter. "Those are some serious accusations you are making against your brother."

Mamoru looked at his sister with a rather dark expression on his face. "If I didn't know any better, dear sister, I would think you know where my fiancee ran off to" Mamoru bit out through clenched teeth.

"As a matter of fact, I do know where she is." Rei looked at her brother, her eyes flashing with anger.

Mamoru calmly stood and towered over his sister and mother casting a deadly glare to Rei. "You had better start talking Rei otherwise I cannot be held responsible for my actions."

"Mamoru!" Mitsuko gasped seeing this side of her son for the first time trembling inside seeing so much of her ex-husband in her son. "I did not raise you to treat other women this way."

"Oh shut up mother. While you were out after you and dad divorced, I spent most of my time with him," Mamoru said as he then grabbed his sister by her arm and dragged her from the dining room out to the patio. "Where is she" he demanded as he looked in his sister's eyes.

"Go to hell!" Rei snapped back.

"After you" he retorted. Mamoru's hands clenched into two tight fists as he fought the urge to punch his sister.

Rei was about to retort but her cell phone rang and she fished it out of her pocket answering it. "Moshi Moshi"

Usagi flinched at the clipped tone in Rei's voice. "Moshi Moshi Rei-chan. Is this a bad time?"

Rei relaxed the tone of her voice a little as she continued shooting her brother a dirty look. "Well, it sort of is." She walked away from her brother. "Is something wrong Usagi-chan?" she could hear the distress in her friend's voice.

"Rei. He raped me. That is why I left that night. It wasn't just that he destroyed my portfolio. Mamoru raped me" Usagi sobbed softly into the phone. "I found out today that I am pregnant!"

Rei turned and looked at her brother. The look on her face was downright deadly. "I swear I will kill him!"

"No, Rei Please don't tell him! He might come looking for me"

"But he has the right to know." Rei exclaimed to her friend. "Plus...I want to see my niece or nephew." she said softly.

Mamoru who had been listening carefully figured his sister was talking to Usagi. Quickly and silently he closed the distance and snatched the cellphone from his sister. "Where are you Usa-ko." His voice was cold.

Usagi paled as she heard his icy voice but managed to muster up some courage. "I'm away from you. That's all that matters."

"I'm going to find out where you are and I am going to come for you."

"I refuse to come back to you!" Usagi shouted into the phone and quickly hit the end button.

Mamoru smiled a cold calculating small as he pressed the end button on Rei's cellphone and pocketed it much to the ire of his sister.

"Give me back my phone you asshole!"

Mamoru ignored his sister, walked past his mother kissing her on the cheek with a sinister smile. "Did you hear mom, you're going to be a grandmother." He continued to smile as he left his mother's house with his only main clue to tracking down Usagi.


End file.
